HMWStats
=Attributes= Nothing makes a character like their Attributes, the back bone stats of the game. These numbers represent their all-around competence in their day-to-day activities. The human average generally sets at 10. Strength The character's health and fitness, Strength tends to resolve most often outside of the 'Walker more than anything else, through a pilot's natural prowess. As their physique and natural limits expand, so too does their talents in the Physical Skill group. Reflex Evasion and mobility are important, and they are tested by their Reflex; their ability to read and react to external influences quickly. The Piloting Skill group is the pinnacle of such, using one's wits to to react to the tasks at hand. Endurance Life is a struggle. The character's Endurance, their ability to not succumb to hardship, is the mark of their resilience to just keep going. It provides, through the Resistance Skill group, the means to better cope with a variety of impairments and help avoid them altogether. Intelligence Intelligence exemplifies a character's reasoning; their ability to work through complex challenges and apply their general knowledge. Through the Support skill group, their application and critical thinking will drive their talents onward. Perception If the character can use a tool, using it well leads to results. Their Perception is their ability to perceive objects as this tool, whether in their hands or through the sensors of their vehicles. Focusing on the Weapons Skill group will allow them to accurately perceive their target. Initiative How cunning are you? Be the first to prove it! Initiative is what you get when you influence a scenario on your own terms, quickly or quietly. Such methods of intrigue lie within the Subterfuge Skill group as you spin conditions in your favor. =Skills= Physical Unarmed No weapons? No problem; put your gloves up! Unarmed is the purest form of fighting, using your own body as a weapon to attack. *Unarmed/Hand-to-hand Combat *Grappling Weapon your ability to utilize melee weapons on your body as extensions of yourself Training your ability to physically prepare for a situation and respond to tests, such as building up specific reflexive actions critical to a mission. Condition your trained stamina, reflected by keeping your body in better shape for running/carrying heavy loads. Morale your ability to motivate yourself and keep confident. Piloting Light Walkers - Medium Walkers - Heavy Walkers - Landcraft (Bikes, Cars, APCs, Tanks) Seacraft (Boats, Ships, Subs, Yachts) Aircraft (Planes, Jets, Helis, VTOL) Spacecraft (Duh) Acrobatics How well can one pilot...oneself? Taking it back to the personal level, on-foot or in powered armor, Acrobatics covers how light on their feet they actually are in getting out of the way. Resistance Your ability to resist impairment and harm as well as overcome such situations that would affect you. Impact - Pierce - Fire - Energy - Chemical - ECCM Electonic Counter-Countermeasures represents your integrity on the digital side of your weapons and vehicles that would otherwise hamper or deny you nominal access to them. Support Medicine (First aid, surgery, healing people) Mechanics (Repair and machine manipulation) Electronic Warfare (Jamming, EMP, electronics shutdown) Electronic Support (Tactical-networking, efficency cordination) Artillery (indirect targetting/homing) Drones (Drone-'piloting') Weapons Your ability with those weapons, durr. Pistols - Rifles - Shotguns - Machine Guns - Thrown - Directed Energy (Flamethrowers, Lasers, etc) Ordinance (Guided missiles, explosives, artillery/tank cannons) Melee Note: This skill is only relevant to walker combat scenarios; it '''does not' affect personal combat, and cannot be substituted for the Weapons skill in non-vehicular combat.'' Subterfuge Stealth (Avoiding detection of any kind) Sensors (utilizing radar/sonar/detection of data and understanding such information, such as metal-detection) Sense (personal awareness, trained searching ability, tracking) Hacking Hacking(Coding, code breaking, e-pad access) Aptitude The greater mental capacity and planning of a character, Aptitude represents a character's ability to learn and retain information across a wide variety of fields. *Puzzle Assists *Infantry Ability Slots (Skill/5) (Cunning, Mental training, Pre-planning) Sleight of Hand A more devious approach to situations in the moment, Sleight of Hand represents a character's means to approach smalls acts of manipulation of tools or environments, typically to avoid notice of their actions rather than themselves. *Lock-picking *Hiding small items *Tying rope